


Haywire

by dreamsofthedragonsfire



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Gore, Horror, Madness, Making Out, Some tooth-rotting fluff at one point, Trigger Warning for Suicide and Self-Harm along with self-deprecating thoughts and Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofthedragonsfire/pseuds/dreamsofthedragonsfire
Summary: In which Irene sees something that shouldn’t have been seen, and this results in something horrible.





	Haywire

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to state that this was before a fanfiction, it was a work for English class (for which i got an 100 uwu), so if the personality seems weird, that's why   
> *finger guns*
> 
> Secondly, and most importantly, I do NOT wish any harm upon these beautiful and talented ladies. Wishing for the best for those two and the rest of Red Velvet.
> 
> Lastly, English's not my first language, please point out the mistakes.

The night was as mundane as any other, Irene walking back home after working a full shift. While she didn’t love her job that much, it was alright and payed enough for the monthly rent of her small apartment. She did walk back home late sometimes, but the black haired girl had a fierce gaze that had discouraged many men from approaching her, fact that made her feel slightly more protected. 

Used to the route she was taking to get back home, she walked without really looking anywhere except in front of her, her surroundings having lost her attention long ago, becoming blurry shapes in the corner of her vision.

It would have stayed this way until she got home if a sound similar to a cat being strangled didn’t resound next to her. 

Startled, she averted her eyes to where the noise seemed to come from, which was an alley to her left, and her eyes met the frantic ones of a man staring right into hers.

He was standing in the shadow of a restaurant, his skin the shade of grey that was associated to a cadaver’s but the man was clearly alive, his eyes containing such deep despair that Irene felt the air being squeezed right out of her, unable to tear herself away from the man’s intense staring even if she tried.

“Please help me” did he say in his strangely gravely and broken voice, going high at uneven points, as if he had been strangled just few moments prior to the meeting.

“They won’t let me alone, make them go away ” did he try again, and the man talked in such way that it made it seem painful for him to utter even a single word. Talking seemed painful for him, but he seemed determined to do so. 

Irene was shocked, clearly having unexpected the man’s words, and before going paranoid over if she could trust him or not, she asked him what she could do to help the very obviously terrified man in the most stable she could let out, not wanting to let the other know about her fear.

“Make then stop, please” did he get out forcefully, sobs shaking his whole body before some figure that could have been mistaken as a shadow on a wall, for it seemed slightly transparent, got it’s hand around the horrified man’s neck, his eyes going wide at the pressure on his windpipe. He opened his mouth for the last time, letting out a silent scream before a loud crunching sound could be heard, the man falling limply on the floor : the entity just broke the man’s neck and effectively killed him right in front of the black-haired girl.

The strange creature had some slits even darker than the charcoal black color of it’s skin, way too dark to even seem real, the monster looking like the creature you feared to have lurking under your bed when you were young. Suddenly, a big mouth showing off rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth seemed to appear on the creature for you were not able to see it’s mouth when closed. Even worse, Irene knew it was supposed to appear on what would be considered it’s face, but the overall shape was so uneven that she couldn’t be sure. 

It looked at Irene directly, planting his eyes similar to black eyes right into hers. It then moved it’s lips into the worst mimic of a smile to ever exist before throwing itself at the dead body on the floor.

As terrified as she was right now, the panic just froze up her body, not letting her even tear her gaze away from the bloody scene going on in front of her nor letting her scream for help, her throat closing up quite painfully.

The beast started making a bloody mess with the man’s body, starting by tearing his outer limbs to finally take a huge bite on his tummy, removing the skin violently with it’s teeth before attacking his inner organs, inhaling his livers like his life depended on this single moment. 

It worked it’s way from the bottom of the man’s torso to his thoracic cage, pushing it’s hand into the cage of bones to take a strong hold of the no longer beating heart to later pull it towards him in a quick motion. It shoved the bloody organ in itself, the horrifying mouth destroying the muscle in seconds. 

It then turned to Irene, throwing his surprisingly heavy body to her. She tried to struggle against it, but it was way too strong for her, which was surprising since you could almost see through the beast for it looked almost like a gust of wind would disperse the body into nothingness. 

It opened it’s gigantic mouth, and a forked tongue licked a big fat stripe all over the girl’s face, the saliva still full of lukewarm blood. 

A tear fell down her eye, and as soon as the creature seemed to disappear in thin air, she ran her way to her house. 

It was all too much for her to handle right now. All she wanted to do was wake up from this horrible nightmare. She couldn’t stop herself from trying to convince herself it was all a dream, that she was already sleeping soundly at her place.

As soon as she opened the door to her rented apartment, she hurriedly took off her jacket and the rest of her clothes before laying down in her bed, all of the stress and anxiety leaving her lethargic and tired. 

She fell into a dreamless sleep almost immediately.

 

What she didn’t expect was for her phone to wake her up the next day, sound after sound coming from her phone. She considered ignoring it, but the incessant sound wouldn’t let her.  
Her eyes opened in horror when she realised it was her girlfriend worrying about her since she didn’t text her yesterday to tell her she came back safely. 

Seulgi has always been a worrywart, and feeling guilty for seeing the unusually high number of missed calls and textos, she called her lover back.

The phone didn’t even have time to ring one time for the line to pick up.

“Are you home? Are you hurt? Did something happen?”

Irene couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh : her girlfriend was so predictable sometimes. Still, knowing she cared this much warmed up her heart, feeling her cheeks becoming a pale shade of pink.

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep early yesterday and forgot to text you.. Wanna go out tonight ? Please let me make it to you for worrying you last night, it’ll be my treat.”

“As long as you’re okay, it’s all that matters to me. You don’t need to spend money on me. Though, if you’d want to spend the night at mine, that’d be nice, even more after what just happened. Please don’t it again, it’s not good for my heart”, did she answer, the blonde laughing self-deprecatingly a bit at the end, embarrassed about worrying so much over something so small. 

“I’ll see you later then” said the older girl. “If you’re lucky, I’ll pick you up after work”, she added with a teasing tone, knowing the taller one is probably embarrassed and acting casual was the only way to react if she didn’t want an anxious Seulgi to go to work worrying all day. 

“As you wish, darling” said Seulgi, before adding “Please come” in a small voice, almost imperceptibly. 

Irene couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend. 

“Of course, of course” replied the black haired girl. “Love you”

“Love you too. Please be careful today” said Seulgi, making a kissing noise before hanging up. 

After that, the day passed by in a blur, for it was pretty boring and nothing much happened to Irene, expect for when she dropped the laundry basket for she thought she saw something move from the corner of her eyes, the something oddly similar to the beast she saw yesterday. She could only pass it off at her still being afraid from the events that she was still trying to decipher if it was only a nightmare of the reality. 

She did end up picking up Seulgi from work, her taller girlfriend kissing her as soon as she saw her standing outside of the door waiting for her. 

The sky was dark, but not overwhelmingly so. It looked duller than usual, the clouds making the sky kind of dark for the time, the evening barely starting. In brief, it looked as if it was going to rain soon. 

“I know you said I didn’t need to spend money on you, but remember how that movie you wanted to see came to screen today ?” Irene said, before pulling out two tickets from the pocket of her black jacket, sending a corny smile and winking to her soulmate.

“My my, you didn’t have to. Still, thank you” replied Seulgi, the girl quickly becoming red, the tip of her ears burning. 

Irene cooed over her girlfriend before taking her hand, hurrying her before the movie started before they got to the cinema 

They ran all the way there, and they finally arrived in the room of the movie, trying to silence their giggles for the movie was about to start. They quickly found two seats next to each other and sat down. 

Irene turned her head to look at the blonde girl and found her already looking at her with so much love in her eyes they looked like they were shining from inside, the shine noticeable even in the darkness of the room. 

“Thank you”, she whispered before placing a small chaste peck on her cheek and turning back to the movie, her red ears betraying how flustered she actually was.

The black haired girl smiled to herself, feeling the imprint of the kiss on her skin, the trace warming her up while goosebumps appeared on her skin. 

Overall, the movie was quite boring ; it was a cliché vampire movie, along with the overused star-crossed lover troupe, but there wasn’t a biggest cliché lover than Seulgi, and if she was happy then she was too.

When it ended, the girls standed up with the rest of the room, and grabbed each other’s hand so they didn’t get lost in the moving human mass, the famous casting having attracted lots of people.

Walking out, they saw the streets were now almost black, not worryingly so for girls but still quite so. 

They hurried to Seulgi’s place, since it was closer than Irene’s one and also since it was already planned, a thin rain that just started falling out wetting the couple’s hair.

And, as any other lovesick couple out there would have done, turned to each other and kissed in the rain, blushing at the even more cliché scene than the movie they’d just seen. 

After this lovely moment, they actually hurried to the apartment before either of them got sick, innocent laughs reverberating through the empty streets they passed by. 

When they’ve finally managed to get inside Seulgi’s place, it surprisingly seemed pretty tidy, which contrasted greatly with the usual appearance of the apartment. 

“Did you stress-clean again?” cooed Irene over her blonde-headed girlfriend, laughing greatly when the girl became as red as a tomato as soon as she finished her sentence.

“Shut up, you know how it gets..” she replied, trailing off a bit.

“I’m sorry, love” apologised the smaller one before leaning up on her tiptoes to place a sweet peck on her partner’s soft pink lips. What was originally a quick peck slowly started to become more heated, the feeling of their lips on the other imitating the sweet feeling of ecstasy.  
Seulgi put more weight on the kiss, deepening it by angling her head, Irene following suit. The ravenhead twisted her fingers into the bleached hair of her taller lover, taking the lead in the passionate kiss and biting on Seulgi’s lower lip before passing her tongue on the swollen lip. She moaned, not expecting this bold movement, and broke the kiss. They stood close enough to feel as if they shared the same air, mouths letting out puffs of warm hair on even warmer faces. 

Irene took a step back to admire her fair skinned lover, her long silky hair creating a light halo around her small face, red kiss swollen lips and pink cheeks being a sight for sore eyes, letting Irene no other choice than to close the distance again, the vision too breathtaking for her to control herself any more. 

She pressed kisses all over her face, going from her lips to her girlfriend’s cheeks,only to descend to her sharp jawline. Irene pressed a few more kisses there, before going down to her pale neck, smiling against the soft skin when Seulgi let out yet another moan. She pressed a wet kiss to the sensitive skin before sucking a hickey into her neck, licking it to soothe the slight pain.

After the obscene sound, Irene couldn’t keep her hands to herself, grabby hands going under the blonde’s shirt to press against the warm skin of her back. They walked, or more precisely stumbled to Seulgi’s couch, where they laid down, Seulgi suddenly straddling Irene. 

The heated making out session continued, leaving both of the girls breathless and moaning.

The smaller one leaned up to suck another hickey on the younger girl, this time on the part of her collarbone that was exposed by the low collar of her white shirt, her bowtie having been long since discarded on the floor. That was the moment where she realised that something was a bit off. A black shape was on the wall, almost as if there was someone else with them in the room watching the,, which made no sense since they clearly were supposed to be alone, for they even locked the door behind them.

It suddenly rang an alarm in Irene’s mind. She had managed to finally convince herself through the day that she truly dreamed what happened the night before, but it was oddly similar to what she saw, enough to shake her and make her realize that maybe it was a bit more realistic than what she wanted. 

Before she could mention something to her lover, the black shape suddenly surged forward and snatched the blonde girl away, throwing her on a wall. She yelped in pain, and slid to the floor, disoriented for her head had hit the wall pretty strongly.

Irene’s eyes widened : Did this happen because she saw the man yesterday? 

She didn’t have time to wonder anymore for the creature throwed itself at the younger girl, it’s open mouth biting on Seulgi’s body, from her shoulders to her legs, leaving bloody traces all over her before finally take a huge bite of her cheek, blood dripping down from the fresh wound, muscles raw and the quickly swelling skin surrounding the gash making this a nightmarish vision. 

Irene froze up : what the hell had just happened right now ?

She pinched herself, only to recoil back in shock : she definitely wasn’t dreaming, and this meant then that Seulgi was definitely in danger. Not sure what to do and knowing calling the police wouldn’t do shit for they probably weren’t prepared more than her for something like this, she hurled herself at the moving shadow, probably more to divert attention than anything. After all, she’d drag herself through hell if it meant her significant other wouldn’t get hurt, but it only got her on the other side of the room, being sent through the air by the creature’s inhuman strength. 

Before she could do anything else, the beast licked Seulgi’s now crying face along with the blood going down her face to stain her crisp white top.The girl only had eyes for Irene though, searching her eyes with her own, anxiety and fear swimming through the dark brown orbs that the older girl always liked to affectionately compare to dark chocolate. 

She opened her mouth, yelling out a last heartfelt confession and Irene quickly saying it back at the same moment as the beast opened it’s enormous mouth, the sharp canines cutting the fragile skin of her skin. It went backward a bit before using its momentum to take a grip around the small head, the mouth engulfing it all, before pulling quickly in a sideways motion, Seulgi’s head leaving her body abruptly with a sickening sound. 

Irene couldn’t believe her eyes for this was all too much in a way too short span of time. She wanted to scream, to trash around, to freaking hurl the monster to the outer world without a care but she was frozen there, tears silently going down her cheeks, cursing herself for being so useless when all she wanted was to protect her precious girl. 

Blood was flowing out of the open gash that was once known as Seulgi’s head, the bottom of her now headless body a violently beaten one, bruises due to her impact on the wall already formed.

The entity threw away the head, which turned on itself while rolling on the ground before finally stopping, far away from Irene but it’s eyes fixated directly on the small girl, as if to remind her of all that she could’ve have done that she didn’t do because of the paralysis forced on her body by the huge amount of panic.

The eyes which she liked so much, which were always in some way shining with love for Seulgi was the human definition of sunshine, and held Irene’s entire world were now dull, any light long extinguished from the dark browns orbs staring lifelessly at the older girl. 

The black monster was now tearing apart her lover’s headless body, taking the same method it used on the man she met in the alley, starting from the outer limbs until Seulgi ended up as a human trunk. 

The beast then sniffed the air a long time, it’s long dark forked tongue coming out to lick Seulgi’s chest hungrily, a growl coming out of the beast before it pushed it’s hand right through the blonde’s stomach, the skin breaking easily under the pressure the shadow-like creature exerted. 

It broke open the fair skin with it’s bare hands before capturing the girl’s livers, stuffing himself with them before again using it’s two hand to tear her left breast in two, using the path it created to shove it’s hand through it, creaking her thoracic cage with a sickening crunch before finally taking the bloody heart out of the tall girl’s chest, shoving the core into it’s mouth, making a mess with how excited it was. 

It chose this moment to turn towards Irene, with blood still flowing down it’s mouth to the rest of it’s form, some thick red beads dripping on the floor. 

Irene eyes widened in horror : the same would happen to her now. 

She yelled at herself in her head, why didn’t she leave before, if she did she’d probably be safe now. But deep down, she knew she wouldn’t have forgave herself if Seulgi had died all alone, terrified of what was happening to her, and knowing the girl’s kind soul she would probably have worried about Irene when she was about to get decapitated for it was the kind of person that she was. 

The beast advanced toward her while Irene couldn’t stop but think about her happiest moments on this earth, most which were spent with Seulgi, the dyed blonde meaning the world to her for she was the one that picked her up when she was broken after her parent’s sudden death in a car accident, the news which had devastated the young woman.

Oh, how precious was Seulgi. The world was unfair for taking a soul as innocent as the young girl’s , and Irene couldn’t help but think about how all of this was her fault. 

If I hadn’t gone out at this hour, maybe I’d have avoided the man.. Maybe if I didn’t take her out tonight if wouldn’t had happened.. If I managed to successfully harm the monster earlier maybe we wouldn’t be there.. God, I’m so useless, how could I let something like this happen to Seulgi..

The beast looked at her curiously, before moving it’s face in a thing that could have looked like a smirk if you tried to look deep into what the beast’s facial expression seemed like for a human, before jumping through the window to disappear, the glass not even breaking. 

Irene, shocked, finally fell to her knees, her petite frame shaking like a leaf in the wind, her breath coming short and tears falling freely from her eyes.

She dragged herself up using the wall to get to Seulgi’s head, where she let herself fall again, her hands running on her lover’s face, detangling knots in the soft hair. She remembered how her soulmate loved to purchase products so the dyed hair would still be soft, and a new wave of tears came down on the expanse of Irene’s face.

She apologized again and again to the lifeless head, it’s body laying away from her.  
She didn’t stop apologizing even when her voice turned rough, nothing could stop the guilt Irene felt. She kissed her lover’s forehead, gently soothing the still soft skin with her thumb before leaning down and kissing her on the lips for the last time, sobs wrecking her small body, disrupting the morbid stillness of the room.  
She curled on herself as if she would defend Seulgi’s head against any danger, looking as broken as any human could be, sounds that could only be described as animalistic coming out of her, despair having completely wrecked her.

She stayed there until the police came, the commotion having alerted the neighbors. The black haired girl was dragged and while she didn’t care to listen to what was happening around her, she knew she’d be accused of the murder that had just taken place. She couldn’t even bring herself to care for she felt it actually was her fault that Seulgi died, and spending the rest of her time in prison wouldn’t rid her of the horrible feeling. 

She let herself be dragged, self destructive thoughts saturating her mind until she couldn’t do anything but let it consume her. 

In a burst of hysteria, she trashed around the hold the officers had around her, and while the buff guy was destabilized, she grabbed a key on the guy’s ring that was hanging on his belt, taking the one closest to her left hand, before twisting herself so the key would transperce the fragile skin of her right wrist, the task hard but the pain that rewarded her made her smile. 

The officer that was supposed to hold her cursed for he had not seen this coming, and he quickly changed his hold on the frail arms so she couldn’t touch the keys anymore, but the damage was done. 

While not being as deep as she wanted, she closed her fist tightly so more blood would come out of the cut that touched one or two veins. 

The young woman had gone completely mad, the trauma of seeing her lover get killed before her own eyes being too much for her already fragile mindset. She would do anything to kill herself, she didn’t want to stay in this world where she was all alone and she wouldn’t let anyone get in her way. 

She felt the officer grabbing her more firmly, heard him call for help. Smirking to herself when she saw the sharp edge of a window ledge on the wall to her right, she thrower herself at the object, the corner hitting her strongly, effectively piercing the skin. 

The officer swore in horror as the frenzied girl repeatedly hit her head on the sharp object, not budging even when he tried to get her away from the wall.

When he did manage to do so, Irene didn’t stop, her only thoughts being Seulgi and how she’d be able to join her and her family and how she didn’t want to live anymore. She hit her head against the hard floor, blood pouring out of the injury on her head freely, and the thick red liquid seeping out of her wrist finally made her lightheaded. She could feel herself slowly slip away, and a small smile stretched her lips as the paramedics entered the hall, a fraction of a second too late, Irene saying her girlfriend’s name in her last breath. 

If the girl had one last wish, it would be to be able to rejoin her soulmate and her parents, if there even existed something after death. While we know her last wish, we’ll never be able to know if it actually happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious of how many people made it to the day ? Please leave a comment, even just a keyboard smash or something, i'm really curious :') 
> 
> Thank you for reading, love y'all <333


End file.
